Mr Scarface
by kavinps
Summary: Bond has by a stroke of chance gotten himself invovled in a war against a Russian organized crime leader known as Mr. Scarface. Now Bond is M16s only hope in stopping Mr. Scarface when Mr. Scarface develops a plan to take corrupt 100s for a global heist.
1. PrologueChapter 1

(This is a fan fiction that was inspired by the movies Casino Royale)

**Mr. Scarface**

Prologue

_Moscow, Russia_

It was really early in the morning but you could already see the city flourishing with activity. In a local barber shop an old man was cutting away people's hair. People were going in and out of a restaurant to get some meals and some coffee. Of course the most common of all sights were the views of vandalism done by drunks and bottles of vodka everywhere. Vodka was like a disease in Russia everyone drank it. Men, women, old, and the young drank it. It seemed to have some kind of cultural value there.

In an abandoned apartment a mysterious person in black clothing enters. He goes next to man in a white suite and gives him a card. The man looks at the card and nods.

"Go to the room 235 on the third floor," The man says.

He nods and heads to the elevator and to the third floor. He goes into the room where he meets up with five other men in a round wooden table. A masked man with a cigar stuck to his mouth gets up in recognition.

"Mr. Yarsh! You finally made it! Please sit down with the rest of us, comrade." The man asked.

"Thank you Mr. Scarface," replied Vasily Yarsh.

He sat down with the rest of the men who were Adolf Luger who was a top of the class assassin, Franklin Thompson the leader of an organized group in the U.K., Chuang Lee the last leader of the Chinese Tong lead by Dr. No, and Tommy Jones a weapons scientist from the U.S. Mr. Scarface looked up at everyone and got up ready to begin speaking.

"Now that everyone is here I want to talk about the new shipment of weapons that we've picked up from a terrorist group in Iraq. The Russian police have found it and they got help from a traitor in here. Now only a high ranking man could've done it which means a man in this room is a traitor!"

Everybody in the room started to panic as Mr. Scarface looked around the room. The Mr. Scarface's eyes stared cold hard at Tommy Jones.

Tommy then spoke in a nervous, "Mr. Scarface I assure you it wasn't me who told the Russian police and I-"

Mr. Scarface started pulling on Tommy's shirt making him choke on his own words.

Tommy then realized there was no getting out of this so he confessed, "Yes sir I did tell the police but if the police didn't find it then maybe someone worse like the KGB spy agency could've found them."

"Yes but that was no reason for you to have betrayed us like that," said Mr. Scarface.

He then looked at Vasily and he got up from his chair.

Tommy then pleaded, "Please! No, don't do this to me, Mr. Scarface!"

Vasily took out a curved knife from his coat and Mr. Scarface grabbed onto Tommy's hand.

"You know the punishments for treachery and its time for you to pay."

Just as Vasily was about to slice off Tommy's hand off. Tommy jerked away and went out the door but to his surprise a man with a shotgun appeared. The man shot Tommy right in the chest. Tommy fell backwards onto the ground dead. Mr. Scarface then looked into Tommy's coat and found a folder with the name _James Bond_ on it.

Mr. Scarface read out loud, "James Bond huh?"

He handed the folder to Vasily and ordered, "Find out about this fellow will you comrade?"

Vasily nodded and signaled Adolf Luger to get up and join him on their mission.

Chapter 1

_Guantanamo Bay, Cuba_

James Bond pointed his silenced pistol at the cold metal of the prison bars. A highly dangerous criminal named Jose Masuramu was supposed to go on an escape mission today. He was supposed to also release thousands of other prisoners. An undercovered prisoner gave this information to Bond's British spy agency called M16. Bond was getting sick of the fact that M16 always gave him a mission almost every week. He just wished that there would be one bloody moment when he didn't have to deal with the crap M16 gave him. At least being a [i]double 0[/i] was better than intelligence duty which Bond especially hated when he joined M16. It was better being the man who did the governments dirty work than being on a desk always having to gather information and giving it to agents who came in but just one day alone with his girlfriend Susan would be good enough for him.

Bond searched each of the prison chambers until he found Jose's room which was unsurprisingly empty. Bond knew what was going to happen next. He immediately ducked down on the ground. A wooden bat swung above his head. _Why the hell does every skum bag allows does that old move?_ He though to himself.

Bond then punched Jose with the back of his pistol. Jose was knocked onto the ground. Just as Bond was about to shoot him. Jose got up and ran across the prison chambers opening all the doors. All the prisoners were then getting out of their cells.

Bond stomped his foot and exclaimed, "You've got to be bloody kidding me! Now this bastard sends his dominions to get on me!"

Bond took out a sub-machine gun out of his suite knowing this would be an even more bloodier battle. The men then came at him with short combat weapons like metal rods, bats, and even their fists. Bond then started shooting madly at the escaping prisoners. A entire gang of prisoners collapsed dead at his first shots. The shots immediately woke up some of the security guards in the prison. They came rushing with M-16 assault rifles but this time prisoners knocked the guards down with metal rods from their prison cells. They quickly grabbed the assault rifles and went to take down Bond on their own.

Bond fell on his stomach to evade the bullets that were flying over his head. He had little ammo left on his sub-machine gun so he switched with his colt pistol. Bond slyly blasted pistol rounds from behind the cell walls. Bond was extremely accurate and watched as his foes collapsed to the ground. He then grabbed one of the M-16s and shot the nearest group of escape prisoners. When Bond was sure there was no more resistance he went to search for Jose.

Jose knocked down Bond with a stick and took a run for it to the prison exits. Bond got up and switched to his stun gun. It was packed with a needle that was filled with a chemical that would keep some down for 5 hours which was more than enough for Bond.

"You're not getting away from me this time you Mexican son of a bitch," said Bond calmly to himself.

Bond aimed his gun carefully and shot Jose directly in the back of his neck. Jose fell down slowly on the ground. Bond went upto Jose and lifted him up on his back. _Damn this guy weighs a ton! What the hell did he eat?_ thought Bond. He walked to the beach and got on the steam boat he used to get to this prison area in Cuba. He put Jose's body on the boat and let it take out of Guantanamo Bay.

_5 Hours Later_

Jose woke and wondered where he was. When he touched his surroundings he released he was put in some kind of crate. He tried to push out of his crate. He kept kicking on his outsides but there was no way out of it.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

He pulled his hands on the metal bars and screamed out, "Nooooooooooooo!"

_Some hotel in Cuba_

James Bond was reading a newspaper out in the lovely sun of the hotel he was at. It was know a week from his mission at the military prison base on Guantanamo Bay. Behind him a native girl came and rubbed on his shoulder's and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bond smiled back and returned a kiss to the lips.

"How are you darling?" asked Bond.

The girl responded with a smile, "Oh not that well James."

"Oh?" Bond asked with curiosity.

"I've been waiting for my man all day and I've finally found him near the pool."

She pulled Bonds face towards hers and they kissed deeply. The girl then flipped over onto Bond and started to unbutton his shirt. Before they could do anything else though, Bond's cellphone rang.

Bond looked at his girl and said, "I'm sorry Miss but I really have to take this call."

"I understand, Mr. Bond." The girl replied walking away disappointedly.

Bond picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?"

"007 this is the head of M-16. How was your previous mission?"

"It was pretty typical and I hope Jose enjoys his plane trip to London."

"Yes me too. Also we had a voice recorder in that crate and we could hear him cursing in rage."

Bond laughed at this and responded, "Well I'm glad to hear that. But tell me the reason you called."

Now it was time to stop the jokes and get down to business for Bond.

"M16 had recently assigned an undercover agent. His name was William Wolks a 006 and in the mission he was codenamed Tommy Jones, who is supposedly an American weapons scientist. Now his mission was to gather as much information as possible from a Russian organized crime group led by a Mr. Scarface."

Bond then interrupted, "Wait did you say Mr. Scarface?"

"Yes 007. Mr. Scarface was originally a scientist in Dr. No's team of scientists working on an atomic bomb. Mr. Scarface got into a fatal accident one day when he was working with some chemicals. The accident made his face permanently scared for life. He wears a mask to hide his wounds."

Bond knew about Mr. Scarface's many evil deeds and his vast empire of Russian mobsters who had caused mass corruption, gambling, and global importing and exporting of drugs.

"Well on the mission 006 had gone missing and we're presuming he is dead. Now the problem is he had a file that contained information about M16 and a large part of the file had information about you, Mr. Bond."

Bond's facial expression started to show frustration and sweat. If the mobsters found that file then they could track down and kill him.

"Now you know what to do next?"

Bond responded acknowledged, "Yes sir! I must go to Russia and find Mr. Scarface and steal and destroy the file he has."

"No not just that, Mr. Bond. Williams Wolks was a 006 which means a 007 must take his place in whatever mission he was involved in which means you'll have to gather information about Mr. Scarface's activities."

Bond nodded to himself and replied, "Yes sir! I will be ready to leave towards Russia first thing in the morning!"

"Good luck, Mr. Bond! And I hope enjoyed your short vacation in Cuba."

The head of M16 hung up off the phone. Bond sighed and lay back on his chair. He thought to himself _Another mission. Another day in hell._

_London, England_

Boris took a normal stroll around the streets of London. He had been in London almost his entire life. He loved the views of London. The fresh sites, the amazing, and the sound of busy city life. If it weren't for the business of M16 then he would have more time to enjoy these sights. Boris called for a taxis. He needed to give an important file to the head of M16. A taxis immediately came to his service. Boris went inside the small cab but when he was seated in the cab the driver locked the doors immediately.

"What is this?" Boris demanded.

The driver turned around and pointed a pistol at Boris.

"My name is Vasily Yarsh and I'm afraid I'm really gonna need your help."

Boris knew that there was no way out of this and that there was a high possibility that he was going to get killed even if he gave the information to Boris. He sighed and prayed for the best.

Vasily pushed Boris into the pool of water in a toilet. Boris tried hard to breath as his head was being flushed. Vasily dragged him out and punched him to the floor. He then kept kicking Boris in the stomach allowing him to choke out all the water out of his lungs. _What did I do to deserve this._ thought Boris. Vasily picked him up and slammed Boris to the wall. He pointed a pistol behind his back.

"If you give me the information now then I guarantee you a quick painless death," advised Vasily.

"Never!" shouted Boris.

Vasily responded unmercifully, "Suit yourself."

Vasily then slammed Boris's head to a sink. Blood was starting to show from that blow. Vasily then continuously crushed his head on the sink until he was dead. Vasily looked into Boris's coat and found another file. He opened it up and started to read.

"So you've decided to fight us in Russia, Mr. Bond? Well I'm sorry to say that you won't being living a very long life." Vasily said to himself.

He took the file with him and left the bathroom. Boris's dead body was lying down with blood spreading on the white tiled floor.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry I haven't updated I was sort of occupied with other things so here is Chapter 2. I decided to be more professional writing this time. This Chapter is a bit short but I decided to leave a cliffhanger to make you guys wonder what happens next.)

Chapter 2

_Moscow, Russia- Red Square_

Vasily smoked a Cuban cigar as he was driving his blue Mustang through the center of the Red Square. The Red Square was sort of like a Russian version of the white house where all the Russian prime ministers were. Vasily's home was near this place which was a small room in one of them hotels. Vasily was here to give some money to his house. When Vasily opened the door he noticed his wife was packing up her things. She turned around to see him and was startled.

"What the hell is this? Why are you packing up your things?" he asked her in a calm but angry voice.

"I'm leaving," she replied, "I've had enough of knowing that my husband is going out every week to meet up with some mafia hoodlums! Vasily, I'm pregnant and I know you will kill the baby once I give birth or try and force me to have an abortion but I want that baby."

When Vasily's wife finished talking she was breathing rapidly in fear of what her husband might do. She walked slowly to her bedroom getting some clothes to bring along with her. Vasily noticed that she was taking some clothes he spent a lot of money to pay for.

Vasily said, "First you get pregnant with a damn baby then you tell me that you're leaving me."

Vasily paused for a moment letting his anger flow through him. Terror slowly struck his wife as she stood still shivering with the cold feel of fear.

"And now you take clothes that I paid for with my freaking money! My god damn money!" he screamed.

Vasily went up to his wife and slapped her hard in the face and beat her hard with his fists like an animal. He beat her like she was just another street punk that he pushed around for protection money.

The Russian Mafiya is a force more cruel and vicious than the American Mafia. They have no mercy even to women and children. A Russian mob boss was once forced to kill his wife and children in order to ensure no one rats them out to the police and he did it with no guilt or regret what so ever. This is the filth of a people who have been leaving in fear for centuries under the rule of Cossacks and Tsars. When the Cossack and Tsar eras ended the damage was already done and societies like the Russian Mafiya became a common thing to see.

When Vasily was done beating his wife he went into his cabinet next to his bed to get a knife. His wife's jaws were bleeding with blood and she was weeping and begging for mercy. Vasily grabbed her by the throat and put the knife right next to her chin.

He yelled out, "Screw you bitch!"

And just like that he slice her neck with the knife. Vasily grabbed her legs and pulled his wife's now dead body. He took out a bag and pushed her inside it. Vasily then wrapped a small wire around the bag to hold it tightly in place. He went to his file cabinet and got a document about the British agent everyone in the mob force was wondering about and put it in his coat. He carried the bag with the dead corpse and brought it out of the hotel. Vasily then drove his mustang into a park a few streets down. He went into an area of the park where no one was looking and the started to bury his wife's body near a batch of lily flowers. When the job was done he made sure that no dirt got on his clothes and drove his car to Mr. Scarface's building.

The building was tall and filled with rows of windows. Mr. Scarface's cover was that he was a seller of vodka but of course the police never believed him. Mr. Scarface used corruption money to shut the cops up and even the KGB kept their mouths shut as long as they got a couple thousand dollars every week. Vasily went into the building holding the James Bond document he got from the dead M-16 official in London. He went into Scarface's meeting room where he held sit downs to talk about business and other affairs. When Vasily came in Mr. Scarface was listening to a drug dealer named Francis Dudwit.

"My gang brings in thousands on kilos of cocaine from Cuba every month and we don't get any interference from police, government officials, nobody!" Mr. Dudwit exclaimed, "We also got plenty of shipments from Vietnam, Miami, India, and Mexico too. I deal internationally so you'll always get the most exotic varieties of drugs."

Vasily was impressed this guy was giving them a pretty good deal but it couldn't be cheap though.

Mr. Scarface then asked, "How much are you charging us if we expect your proposal?"

Dudwit replied, "About a two thousand per kilo which is pretty expensive but if you buy frequently enough I think I can bring the price down a bit."

Mr. Scarface replied, "Your deal is pretty good despite the high price but I gonna need some time to think about it."

"I understand," said Dudwit.

He got up and shook hands with Mr. Scarface.

"But if you decide to let this deal pass then let me know," said Dudwit.

Mr. Scarface replied, "I will."

Mr. Dudwit then left the meeting passing by Vasily. Mr. Scarface saw Vasily and asked him if he got any important information about the British agent James Bond.

Vasily said, "He's in Cuba and is going to get a plane trip here into Russia. I think we both know what must be done."

Mr. Scarface nodded at Vasily with acknowledgement. It was obvious that they were going to have to plan a hit on James Bond when he gets on the plane. The hit would have to be made by a professional who would get the job done without any attention from people nearby.


End file.
